Battery Electric Vehicles (BEVs) and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs) require the use of an electric vehicle supplied equipment (EVSE) 110V AC charger cord set which allows a vehicle operator to charge the vehicle in a garage or at other locations having a 110 VAC outlet. The cord set may require a 15-20 amp circuit and may draw up to 15 amps of current during charge.
Accordingly, an HEV charger cord assembly and charging method in which temperatures incurred during electrical charging of an HEV are monitored and controlled.